Poppies mean peace
by Pink Orbz
Summary: ok bear with me basically Paige's daughter comes back from the future becasue when chris went back Leo sacrficed himself and gave him another cnace bu somthings gone wrong so Paige's daughter Poppy comes backbut by coming back she casues problems that may
1. Changing the world

Changing the world

Poppy Halliwell stared blankly at the triqutra engraved on the wall turning back around slowly she gazed at her cousin who was settled on the old dusty chair

"Chris do I have to?" she asked

"Pop you gotta go back and save us you're the only one that can" Chris reminded her

"But what if they don't realise that I'm one of them?" she asked

"They will how could Paige not know her own daughter?" Chris smiled softly he got up and held her hand kneeling in front of her

"I know your only 14 but just think if you can change the past so that none of this ever happened your Mum would never have to die" Chris soothed Poppy thought back to a month ago when her mum had died and nodded

"Fine but if something happens if it goes wrong"

"It won't" Chris interrupted

"If it does! Make sure you and Wyatt are safe" Poppy smiled

"See you soon" she hugged her cousin "Love you" she whispered

"I love you to pops" he whispered back suddenly orb particles floated down and a young man appeared blonde hair and blue eyes he grinned

"Good your still here" Poppy hugged him hard

"Make sure you get back safe ok pop?" he said she nodded

"Bye!" she waved said the spell and stepped through the portal Chris gazed longingly at it as it blinked out of sight

"You ok?" Wyatt asked he placed a hand on his shoulder gently

"Yeah I'm just remembering why she's gotta go"

"It's ok bro she'll be fine and she'll save aunt Paige and" Wyatt trailed off sadly

"Mom" Chris whispered Wyatt nodded suddenly the portal reopened and a caped figure dived through

"NO!" Chris yelled but the portal closed before they could redo anything

The two brothers stood praying that their cousin would be ok


	2. Family reunion

Family reunion 

Phoebe and Piper raced up the stairs followed closely by Leo munching a piece of toast Piper got there first arms raised ready to blast a demon but instead there was a young girl roughly about 13/14 with long hair down to her waist that was straightened perfectly she wore a White tank top and long Pink gypsy skirt she picked herself up slowly and cautiously

"Who are you?" Phoebe asked her voice seemed edged with suspicious

The girl fluttered her eyes Piper took in her perfectly made up face and gentle eyes and knew she wasn't a demon

"I'm Poppy" she held out her hand towards Piper

"And your Piper and your Phoebe" she told them that made Piper double take and her suspicions return

"I'm not a demon," she told them quickly

"Well who are you then?" Phoebe asked

Paige orbed down

"Have you guys seen the records I left here?" she asked glancing around "They were-" she stopped suddenly as soon as she met Poppy's eyes

Poppy was unsure of what to say or how to explain without thinking she said "Hey mum nice to see you again" smiling trying hard to squash the ball of fear welling up inside of her as she realised that if they didn't believe her Piper could blast her wait! No she couldn't she was a good witch and they had no other explanation did they? She thought hard

"I'm from the future"

"Oh great another one" Phoebe sighed

"You're my daughter?" Paige asked shocked

Poppy nodded

"What's your. How…" Paige babbled

"I thin what your mum means is what's your name stuff like that?" Piper said: Paige nodded her mouth opening and closing like a fish

"Well My names Poppy Piper Halliwell I'm 14 and " she thought for something else to say without thinking she blurted " I'm in love with Chad Michael Murray Junior" she immediately cringed

But luckily it set them all laughing

"So why are you here it's gotta be bad for you to come back"

"Well yeah umm.. About a year ago just after Chris got back"

"A year? But our Chris is only 3months old" Phoebe interrupted

"The planes work differently it took our world a bit longer for us to figure out what happened especially considering he was supposed to die"

"So he's alive?" Paige asked Poppy nodded

"By Piper giving birth just as Chris died it sort of gave him another chance after all we need baby Chris to have a future I'm not sure how it works but maybe Uncle Leo's-" Poppy stopped talking suddenly

"Uncle Leos what?" Piper asked

"Uncle Leo sacrificed himself so Chris could be reborn" Poppy whispered Piper nodded for her to go on

"I can't tell you" Poppy said her head hung sadly

"It'll hurt too much hmm..?" Paige asked Poppy nodded sadly Paige hugged her daughter

She took a big breath she knew Chris would be annoyed if she flaked out now

"Me Chris and Piper were the only ones home on the first attack the demon got Piper pretty badly cause dad couldn't heal her she died"

"Why couldn't Dad heal her?" Phoebe asked glancing sideways at Piper she didn't seem fazed by her impending death if anything she seemed interested

"Dad was with the elders," Poppy whispered

"Your dad was a whitelighter?" Paige asked Poppy nodded

"What happened?" Piper asked

"The demon attacked they were after Wyatt again you blew them up it got reflected back and then we all got blasted when we woke up dad and mum were arguing then mum started crying" Poppy mumbled a single tear rolled down her cheek sadly

"Then a month ago after we'd all started to get back on with our lives you know they attacked again this time they got us all when we woke up there was police everywhere paramedics were treating us and there was a body bag it was…" she heaved in another breath as another tear fell "mum"


	3. just another normal day

Just another normal day… 

Paige ambled down to the kitchen yawning her hair still wet from the shower

"Morning sunbeam" Phoebe teased her

"Good morning" Paige smiled back at her Piper dropped a plate filled with bacon egg toast and sausage in front of the two of them then fetched herself and Leo one

"Leo! Breakfasts ready!" she called he orbed down almost instantly stealing a quick peck on the cheek he sat down opposite Paige

"Oh your up" he smiled

"Oh shh!" she swatted him he giggled

"Well it is eleven I mean we've been up since six how you sleep through Chris's crying is beyond us" he smiled

"I have my door shut and also your baby is three doors down" Paige gloated Piper returned with a carton of pure orange and then settled next to Leo and Phoebe

"So what are we all doing today?" Phoebe asked brightly

"Baby shopping Chris's grown again" Piper smiled

"I got another charge so I'm gonna have to get to know them" Leo replied

"I'm gonna be at magic school for a couple of hours" Paige yawned

"On a Saturday?" Phoebe asked

"Well yeah there was an incident yesterday where two of our first graders got into a fight and one of them has broken the others arm well his parents didn't take it very well so we gotta find the motives" Paige explained Phoebe shrugged

"I'm going shopping too I need new shoes" she shrugged as if this was a perfectly good reason which to Phoebe it was

"Why do you need more shoes you already have your own shoe holder plus half of mine!" Paige asked

"Well you said if I let you store your clothes in my closet I could put my shoes in yours" Phoebe smirked

"Fine but I'm charging you rent a dollar a shoe!" Paige joked

"That's two dollar a pair"

"Yup who knows maybe I'll buy some more shoes gotta go " she smiled and orbed away her fork clattering to the plate loudly

"LAZY!" Piper called after her a loud bang echoed from upstairs


	4. and here comes the demon

And here comes the demon

The hooded figure paced the room slowly until another caped figure entered

"What took you so long!" he barked the figure sniffed

"Why are you here?" he asked

"You need help I came to help you" he replied

"I don't need help least of all yours"

"Really you see I am you whether you like it or not" the first figure dropped his cape the other flinched at the sight of him his small round head one half burnt and red blistering the other almost a corpse blue his eyes black abyss and his mouth twisting into a sneer

"You see when we try to attack the witches now this is what we end up like" the other shook his head

"You mean your me? You are the mighty laxer" future laxer nodded

"And I have come to help you defeat the witches"

"How?" past Laxer asked?

"By treating them not as witches or charmed ones but as humans human woman" the two smiled at each other and nodded evilly


	5. mother daughter bonding

Mother daughter bonding 

"So why is your middle name Phoebe?" Paige asked Poppy as the two sorted through the magic schoolbooks seated in the library

"Well I asked you a couple of days before you said cause at one point when you thought you couldn't raise me Phoebe helped you see that you could" Poppy explained Paige nodded knowing her mum still didn't understand she held out her hand

"Watch"

"Huh?" Paige asked

Phoebe walked in

"Hey guys what you doing?" she asked brightly

"Just the aunt I need hold mine and mums hands please" Phoebe shrugged and all three held hands the were all blasted into a premonition like state

' Paige was at a funeral seven months pregnant she was crying someone was dead Phoebe was behind her patting her on the back and telling her it was going to be ok suddenly a demon attacked a dark lighter with him Paige stands and yells "Go ahead you took the father of my child why not take me!" the dark lighter fires his arrow Phoebe dives in the way the arrow hits her Paige falls to the ground beside her the image swirls lout to another one Paige in the hospital giving birth Phoebes next to her with Piper there all crying behind the doctors another demon orbs in Piper freezes the scene and blows him up before unfreezing again the scene swirls out to reveal Paige at home with the baby rocking her gently Phoebe next to her with Wyatt counting his two times tables and Piper opposite with a two year old Chris reading to him suddenly a demon smokes in Pipers shouts to Wyatt who orbs himself and Chris away Piper blows the demon up but it doesn't have any effect Phoebe makes a dash with Paige's baby while Paige orbs things at the demon quickly he chases after Phoebe throwing knives at her one hits her on the arm she falls covering the baby from harm Piper takes the chance to blow the demon up while he can't counter her magic this time it works the scene swirls out again this time its before the baby Piper Phoebe and Paige with Leo are all sat down eating suddenly there's orb particles and in orbs Kyle the scene blinked out… to another that only Paige sees

"Why did it do that?" Phoebe asked she suddenly notices Paige backing away from them both

"Sweetie?" Phoebe asked

"Mom?" Poppy asked

"Stay away from me!" Paige shouted and she ran out of the room

"That was wired" Phoebe stated staring after Paige

Paige orbed into her room sitting on the bed a few minutes later Leo orbed down

"Hey Paige what's going on? Phoebe said you ran out on her and Poppy" he asked gently his concern shining through his eyes she smiled tearfully

"When the scene blinked out the last one I saw they didn't see it"

"Well why don't you show me?" he held out his hands she took them and concentrated

Paige is standing on the bridge a baby basket next to her feet Kyle orbs down

"Before you go up there"

"Paige.."

"No! Kyle I want you to look at this little girl and tell her your not gonna be around for her" Paige said angry tears falling

"I'm not gonna be gone her whole life just for now" Kyle protested

"No Kyle if you walk out and you leave us now I'm not gonna let you come back" Paige sobbed

"I can't" Kyle held one of Paige's hands "You've seen how hard it has been for Piper and Leo it's better this way" he looked into her eyes gently

"Its not Kyle cause they found a way to be together…I helped you find out who killed your parents and when you died I thought I'd never get to tell you how much I loved you but you came back you let me believe we could have a future now your just gonna leave me alone with your child?" Paige asked

"You have your sisters" Kyle said softly "And I'll always be watching over you"

"It doesn't matter"

"If I had a choice in any of this I'd choose you and Poppy you know I would"

"Then choose me now and lets go home" Paige weakly held out her hand they were both sobbing now "I'm so sorry" he leaned forwards and kissed Paige lightly before orbing out leaving her to sob alone the image swirled out

Paige looked at Leo sadly his eyes were filled with tears he wiped away one of hers

"I'm sorry," he told her

"Leo how am I supposed to believe I can trust Kyle now or in the future if I know he's gonna just leave us"

"Cause your Paige and you fight and your gonna change the future for you and your child" Leo smiled Paige nodded "Thanks" she grinned and hugged him


	6. Strike one

Strike one

The demon flamed into the landing just outside Paige's room he glanced around lowering his cape he wanted the witches too see him his future counterpart flamed in behind him

"Well what do we do?" he whispered

"All the others failed as they attacked Paige the youngest first yes she's the most vulnerable but the eldest is the strongest and weakest when it comes to attacking her as she feels the most human she longs for a normal life for her and her boys you must make her think that she's not gonna get to see her boys family or anyone ever again kill her make it hurt too"

"Which one did that to us?" Lexes asked

"The one your going to kill" the present laxer grinned evilly and Flamed out and behind Piper he bounced a fireball between his hands then Piper turned

"Who are you?"

"I'm the reason your gonna die" he pushed the fireball out and waved his hand

"Can't let you tell those sisters or husband of yours that your in trouble now where do we start?" he asked an knife appeared he leaned in clapped and ropes bound Pipers arms and Legs together

"How about here"

"What was that?" Leo asked Paige straighted listening hard

"I don't here anything" she scrunched her face up another bang

"That" Paige nodded and orbed Leo followed hot on her orb trails

The two reappeared as The Laxer demon grabbed hold of a wriggling Piper who was trying and failing to scream he scowled

"Damn!" he thrust the knife into Piper and shimmered away cursing

Paige was the first one to Pipers side

"It's ok sweetie your gonna be fine" she leant over to smooth her hair back and was thrown backwards away

"Paige are you ok?" Leo asked Paige nodded and hoisted herself back up

She gingerly attempted it again and received the same results just as she stood she doubled over as a wave of nausea hit her Leo placed hand on her back gently

"Are you ok?" he asked for the second time in ten minutes

"Yeah I just feel a bit dizzy" Leo helped her onto a stool and grabbed a glass of water

"What about Piper?" she asked

"Well we can't touch her so we gotta get that knife out for him to be able to do that he needs a point of power to stay there I'm guessing it was the Knife"

"Simple pimple" Paige smiled "Knife!" she called the knife orbed to her hand then as soon as it touched her orbed away into Piper again and Paige was blown off the stool Piper let out a silent scream of agony and began to sob Paige knelt just far away enough not to be blasted

"We'll save you sweetie just hold on ok?" As Wyatt orbed into the room

"Hey buddy your supposed to be in magic school" Leo began to lift him But Wyatt moved last minute he touched Pipers hand before anyone could stop him and was blasted backwards he began to scream Paige picked him up gently and balancing on her knee she whispered softly

"Shh! Your ok baby mommies a little tiny bit hurt ok so your gonna have to be really brave while we fix her up and then she'll be able top give you a big huggy!" Paige soothed

"mwe hweal mummy" Wyatt burbled

"No sweetie we can't heal mummy" Paige said sadly

"You orb back to magic school yeah?" Paige asked him Wyatt nodded

"Bye bye" he gurgled Paige smiled and waved as he orbed away Leo leaned into Paige's ear "Your really good with kids hmm?" smiling she swatted him away laughing

"I'm gonna go get Phoebe ok? Stay with Piper" she told him wiggling her fingers at Piper she orbed away


	7. Premontion 1

Premonition plus one

Poppy was sat reading the book of shadows eagerly she'd told Phoebe before that Paige tried to involve her in magic but wouldn't let her fight the demons so she'd never been aloud to read about the demons in case she thought she could take them

"But I don't know why" Poppy said sadly

"Well let's just say your mom thought she could take on a few and had to then be saved by me and Piper" Phoebe smiled "But don't tell her I said that" she winked Poppy giggled

"So do you have any powers?" Phoebe asked Poppy nodded

"I have orb and telekinetically orb and I can do this too" she held out her hand and a stream of orb particles shot out engulfing the lamp and holding it she lowered her hand and the orbs came away

"Very cool"

"Whose your dad by the way?" Phoebe asked

"Well I can't tell mom cause if she finds out some other stuff about dad she won't do what needs to be done future consequences you know" Phoebe nodded suddenly a demon smoked in

"Demon!" Poppy pointed

"Oh look girl now can we get down o business?" the caped figure asked

"Poppy orb somewhere safe" Phoebe warned the girl did as she was told

"Good cause I'm not after her" the creature advanced

"Piper! Paige!" Phoebe shouted but there was nobody around to help her soon she was tied and gagged as Piper was

"Now let me think" Laxer stroked his chin thoughtfully

"Aah yes" he touched Phoebe in her forehead and closed his eyes watching certain images float past then he projected them back into Phoebes head

'Prue Piper and Phoebe where at the park Prue was teasing Phoebe about still dragging her teddy bear around Phoebe was crying next image Phoebe and Cole she kissed him then vanquished him the woogeyman the cause of Prue's death Prue's funeral then new image one that hadn't happened yet she saw herself slumped right here dead then Piper in the kitchen and Leo with a dark lighter arrow through his heart next to him a sobbing Wyatt then Paige but she wasn't in the manor she wasn't dead wither she was sat a hospital but whatever had happened she was in pain and sad and felt there was nothing left in her life then a man slumped in the middle of the floor in the attic she moved closer towards him it was agent Kyle Brody!

Phoebe fell backwards the images still replaying the demon smiled

"Until she dies!" he whispered and left he returned a second later and floated her down to Piper Leo had orbed to check on the boys he lifted Phoebe round to face Piper "I'll allow you one last happy memory before you die all three of you shall be together" he sneered before shimmering out

Mother and daughter

Poppy orbed down in front of Paige

"Hey mom" she smiled

"Hiya sweetie um.. Have you seen Phoebe?" she asked

"Yeah there was a demon he attacked and Phoebe told me to go somewhere safe so I came here" Poppy sighed "Why did you leave?" she asked

"I uh just needed to think"

"Why?" she asked "in the future you were never around for me I came back so that you'd be able to be there when I get home it's not like I've got much of a dad anymore"

"What do you mean?" Paige asked curious

"After you" she heaved in a breath " after you died Dad was seriously upset he ended up falling off the path and now the only reason he's ever around is to fight demons except one day he's gonna fail and I don't wanna lose him"

"But I thought…." Paige trailed off her eyes wandering

"What? That dad wasn't around?" she asked laughing a second sadly "You saw that last scene I didn't want you to see that"

"Why?" Paige asked surprised Poppy blushed

"Well cause then you wouldn't trust dad enough to make me shall we say?" Poppy blushed furiously Paige smiled Poppy grinned back

"He never wanted to leave and then when he came back it was my fourth birthday just me you and my aunts and uncles then in orbs dad" Poppy sniggered "You freaked you guys yelled for about an hour then me Piper and Phoebe were peaking at you and you guys just started kissing and you were crying it was rally romantic" poppy told her

"So when is your birthday?" Paige asked she hadn't told anybody as Kyle didn't' t know whether or not he was aloud but he's paid her a visit a couple of months ago although he hadn't spoken to her since"

"January 1st" Poppy smiled they hugged

"We'd better be getting home" she held out her hand Poppy took it ecstatic and they orbed


	8. Grim discoveries

Grim discoveries

The two orbed into the manor

"Phoebe!" Paige called silence

"That's odd," she thought

"Hey Poppy you stay here ok?" Poppy nodded and began reading the book Paige wandered all the upstairs then she noticed the blood it seemed when future laxer had been smoking Phoebe he'd left a trail of blood on purpose apparently Paige followed, a ball of nausea filling her stomach it lead her to the kitchen she fell down next to Piper and Phoebes lifeless bodies sadly not noticing Laxer behind her

"Phoebe? Piper" she whispered

"Wake up please" she began to sob Laxer raised a fireball when his future self smoked in he telepathically sent him a message

"Don't!" he told him

"Why?" the two argued

"If we are to defeat them as humans first she needs to doubt herself she is the most vulnerable but also now the strongest as she'll be angry sad and grieving also she doesn't realise it yet but her daughter won't be around to help her anymore" the two smiled before smoking out Paige sobbed next to her two dead sisters silently Leo orbed down he fell next to her

"What's wrong?" he asked

"There gone both of them Leo they've left me" she sobbed Leo looked distraughtly at his wife and her sister he pulled Paige against him sadly she sobbed into his shirt sadly

Suddenly hit by another wave of nausea much stronger Paige doubled over

"Are you ok?" he asked suddenly Paige sobbed harder almost

"Yeah I just I think its just a reaction to" she waved her hands towards her sisters suddenly silvery orbs filled the air and Poppy orbed down smile plastered on her face

"This book is so cool…" she trailed off looking at the scene

"Mum?" she asked Paige shook her head Poppy laid a hand on her shoulder gently Paige shook her off she was too on edge for contact Paige raised her hands to her face and rocked back the feeling of sickness rising she tried to swallow it down but it kept coming

"I'm gonna be sick" she shrieked running out of the room Leo bit his lip

"Are you ok?" he asked Poppy she shook her head

"I came back to save them Leo to get my family back instead I'll never know them" she sobbed

"Why don't you go to magic school stay with the boys?" he asked she nodded and orbed away Leo followed Paige to where she was sat beside the downstairs toilet wiping her face gently he crouched beside her

"I know it's hard Paige but you have to prepare yourself your more vunerable than ever now you don't have the power of three to protect you anymore" Leo said softly

"why didn't they go after me leo, I've always been the most vunerable it was the same as when Prue was around Phoebe was the vunerable one why kill them" she sobbed

"I don't know but your still my Charge and I have to Protect you it hurts me too I just lost my wife and the mother of my children but Paige I won't be able to take it if I lose you too" he wiped a tear from her face gently she nodded


	9. Remember me?

Remember me?

Paige sat bolt upright in bed covered in a cold sweat she'd had the dream again this time though she'd found them all dead Leo too and she was alone completely she checked her clock three figuring she wouldn't sleep anyway she decided to go get a coffee she walked down the stairs through the kitchen then stopped dead that was the spot where she'd found them both of them there eyes glazed open she shook her head and backed away bumping into someone she turned jumping in fright Leo caught her

"It's ok shh! Shh!" he soothed she allowed herself to collapse into his arms gently

"Their not coming back Leo" she sobbed

"I know Paige" he replied sadly he sat her on the couch and went to grab them coffee

"thanks" she smield as he handed her the mug

"You couldn't sleep either?" he asked she shook her head sadly

"Where's Poppy?" she asked gently remmeebring she hadn't seen her future Daughter all day or night for that matter

"She went to magic school with the boys to give you some space" Leo told her she nodded

"I gotta go the elders are calling" Paige nodded

"I'll be back as soon as I can if your in trouble or you just need to talk shout me " she nodded she smiled sadly andorbed away about five minutes later bright light orbs filled the air in the form on a man behind Pauge

"That was fast" she murmered

"I heard what happened Paige and I'm sorry" Paige tensed as she heard the voice "could it be?" she thought

"Promise me when I turn around you'll still be there?" she asked

"I Promise" she turned and fall straight into the arms of Kyle Brody forgetting all about the future and his role in Poppys upbringing he was here now and that was all that mattered she just stood there held by him and sobbed

"I would have come sooner but" they were sat next to each other

"I know" she replied sadly

"the elders said you'd been feeling unwell"

"Yeah it's nothing probely just about what's happened or something why?" Paige asked

"well they think that it had something to do with my little vist two months ago" his eyes twinkled she nodded he held out a pregnancy test she took it and came back tn minutes later

"I'm so sorry Paige I have to go I'll be back soon" he kissed her lightly and orbed away


	10. Paige's surprise

Paige's surprise

Leo orbed back down the elders had kept him longer than he's expected although because of the different times up there he's been gone all night Paige was asleep on the couch when he orbed she woke up

"Morning" he whispered she smiled softly

"I need to talk to you about something" she told him sitting up he nodded

"Anything what's on you mind?" he asked he's been trying to be open and understanding about Piper and Phoebe for Paige's sake but inside he was being torn apart and he still needed to tell Wyatt

"You know a couple of months ago when Kyle came to visit?" she asked Leo thought maybe Paige was in denial and was trying to take he mind off the tragedy

"Yeah" he said

"Well Last night when you left he said the elders said something about me being sick"

"What?" Leo asked his whitelighter senses going haywire

"Leo" she sighed, "I'm pregnant" Leo almost fell off the couch in shock

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yeah I'm sure I did the little test thing," Paige said softly

"Does Kyle know?" Leo asked

"No I don't know what the elders said to him so would you go check see what he knows?" she asked he nodded patted her hand and orbed away

"KYLE!" she yelled he orbed down almost immediately and leaned in for a kiss she backed away

"We have to talk" she told him he nodded but a demon smoked in behind him with six arms it fired energy balls at everything one hitting Paige squarely in the stomach she flew backwards into the fireplace knocked out Kyle orbed to her side then orbed away quickly the demon sighed and smoked away


	11. healing touch

Healing touch

Kyle placed his hands over Paige's head and the glow enimated from them she opened her eyes slowly she blinked a couple of times then sat up

"Where are we?" she asked

"Don't you remember my old apartment?" he asked smiling slightly she nodded this was his old apartment! The carpet had been torn up and the walls covered by graffiti all his furniture was covered by supposedly white sheets and it all looked wrong Kyle grimaced

"Looks like the world has forgotten who I am" he scowled and kicked a chair lightly

"I'll never forget you" she whispered he hugged her lightly suddenly Leo orbed in

"Hey Paige and Kyle" he added

"Hey" they said together

"Can I have a word?" he asked she nodded and followed him out to the hall

"I gotta o Paige I'll check in on you tonight" he orbed away Leo and Paige strolled back in and sat down

"The elders know your uh pregnant cause I told them but there not gonna tell Kyle unless absolutely necessary he doesn't know they sent him with the message cause they figured they owe you" he explained Paige nodded her eyes must have shown how defeated she felt cause Leo hugged her

"Do I still have my powers?" she asked sadly Leo shook his head

"You'll be able to orb but the others the ones you got from your mom they'll be gone" Paige nodded sadly

"What about the baby will she have powers?" she asked Leo shrugged

"Will you take me to Poppy please Leo I'm to tired to orb myself" she told him he nodded as her powers were linked to her emotions it was obvious that she'd be orbing in tip top condition Leo held her hadn't and then a minute later they were back in magic school Poppy was sat with Wyatt she rubbed her eyes sadly Wyatt didn't seem to notice

"Mom!" she said standing up and running over Paige hugged her hard and took her outside so Wyatt wouldn't hear

"Are you ok?" Poppy asked Paige shook her head

"I'm sorry I left you here for so long" Paige said softly she stroked a curl under Poppy's ear gently

"It's ok mom I'm sorry"

"What for?" Paige asked Poppy scuffed her shoe

"It's my fault their dead I never should have come back I came back so I could have my mum and dad but now I'm not gonna have anyone" Poppy cried Paige wiped a tear away from her face and held her head in her hands forcing her to look at her

"It is not your fault Poppy you didn't kill them and I don't care what the future holds me and you and your dad are gonna stick together ok" Poppy nodded happily Paige noticed Kyle orb down

"Stay here I need to talk to your father ok" Poppy nodded again and sat down

"Paige" Kyle rushed up to her she kissed him

"Kyle I have to talk to you" Paige said he nodded holding her hand he orbed her to the bridge

"We can talk more privately here" Paige nodded

"Kyle I'm pregnant" she blurted out Kyle stood his mouth open in sock and his whole body still then his face cracked into a grin

"That's Brilliant!" he shrieked he grabbed her and hugged her despite all that was going on she found herself excited and hugging and kissing him back suddenly he fell to one knee

"Paige I've been trying to find the right moment and I know now doesn't seem so happy but I know you need to have something to help you move on I love you Paige Matthews will you marry me?" he asked it was Paige's turn to be shocked as Kyle produced a baby pink sapphire ring with the same stone only smaller along the outside of the ring she nodded and found herself crying with happiness she grabbed him in a kiss and he orbed her back to magic school where Leo was waiting anxiously


	12. Ghosts

Ghosts

Paige was now four months pregnant she sat with Kyle in the manor two months ago she'd lost her sisters but in the heat of the moment she'd managed to get engaged and tell Kyle she was pregnant but she'd never actually had time to grieve properly she saved that for night time when she cried herself to sleep those nights that Kyle was away which unsurprisingly was every night. Kyle rubbed her bump softly

"Hi baby" he cooed Paige smiled softly

"What shall we call her?" he asked Paige didn't need to think

"Poppy" she told him he shrugged "Perfect" Leo orbed down

"Hi guys Paige how did your scan go?" he asked hew as supposed to meet them afterwards but Wyatt was still adjusting to not having a mom around not to mention the elders

"Ok all in perfect working order" she smiled he grinned back

"Damn!" Kyle said, "I gotta go elders" he said kissing Paige then her stomach he orbed away Leo sat next to Paige

"I heard you last night," Leo whispered

"What?" Paige blushed she didn't know he's heard her sobbing

"I'm here if you wanna talk you know I miss them too but its ok to talk about them we may not be able to see them but we can't forget them you know" Page looked shocked at the idea that she could forget them they were interrupted by a orbing figure it was Wyatt and he was sobbing

"Hey sweetie Aww c'mon" Paige held out her arms and he scrambled up quietly she rocked him

"What's the matter baby?" she asked him softly

"Mummy used to be here now I never see her cause she's busy playing with the clouds" he sobbed into her Paige bit her lip and swallowed down tears

"I know sweetie"

"Wyatt" Leo said Watt looked at him

"Follow Me," he said and they all headed to the attic

"Hear these words here my cry spirit from the other side come to me I summon thee cross now the great divide" he read a magical wind whipped around and two figures appeared

"It worked" Leo gasped as Piper and Phoebe appeared Paige gasped and began to cry Wyatt rushed over to Piper the two stepped out corporal Piper grabbed him into s hug sobbing then she pulled Wyatt and Paige too then finally Leo Phoebe grabbed them all

"Have you heard the news up there?" Paige asked through tears

The two shook their heads

"I'm four months pregnant" Paige said softly they squealed and grabbed her again

"Kyle's I presume?" Phoebe asked happily Paige nodded

"I wish you could be here," she told them

"So do we sweetie" Piper replied

"Cause I don't want to be alone anymore" she whispered Phoebe hugged her again and whispered back

"I know"


	13. I Wuv you

I Wuv you

The three sat for a while discussing things that had happened and stuff when there came a jingling they all heard

"We have to go" Piper said softly

"No!" Paige objected

"Sweetie we have too you know we'll be back"

"But its not the same I need you here all the time" Paige babbled the two grabbed her into a hug

"I love you" Piper said Phoebe chimed it to

"I love you guys too," she whispered

"I wuv you mummy and you feebie" Wyatt babbled that Broke Pipers heart Leo kissed his wife softly and they orbed away a nagging Pain started in Paige's stomach but she put it down to the fact her sisters had just died again

Poppy's return

Poppy orbed into the manor Leo had told her the sisters were back not wanting to burst In on them and Paige she'd left it to family but she knew they'd gone as she'd been sensing Paige's feelings and the feeling of sadness and Pain could only mean they'd gone again

"Hi" she whispered Paige turned

"Hi hunnie" she said softly a demon shimmered in behind them both it took out another knife pushing Paige to the floor he went after Poppy who backed away

"Poppy! Orb away!" she yelled from the floor but a pain in her stomach causing her to double over she tried to stand but she couldn't the pain was getting worse

"LEO!" she yelled he orbed down almost instantly

"Get Poppy outta here" she squeaked Leo stood with a choice get Paige out and Poppy died or grab Poppy and Paige'll die he whispered from one to the other Paige lay doubled up riddled with Pain that could be the baby or Poppy with the advancing demon he made his choice and grabbed Poppy orbing her to magic school her intense fear had meant she couldn't orb herself he orbed back straight away to find an unconscious Paige but no demon he felt her head she was burning up!

"Kyle!" he yelled Kyle orbed down quickly

"I don't know what's wrong but I think it could be the baby get her to hospital I'll follow on with Poppy"

"Who?" Kyle asked

"Never mind now" Leo told him Kyle grabbed Paige's hand and orbed out Leo went to find Poppy again


	14. Another Tragedy

Another tragedy

Kyle rushed into the waiting room

"You gotta help me!" he shouted two nurses grabbed him and ushered them into an operating room they put Paige on a bed and wheeled her thought

"You'd better stay here give her details in"

"Ok but she's four months pregnant!" he shouted the doctor gave him the thumbs up he ran his hands through his hair distraughtly and followed the nurse through after giving her the details he waited for news about his wife and baby

"What's the results?" the nurse called Justin asked he was new at the bay view hospital he specialised in babies after all he'd had three baby sisters growing up not to mention the fact that his own girlfriend had fell pregnant at just 16 their daughter holly was seven now and he cared about her more than anything else

The doctor shook her head sadly

Justin bit his lip and surveyed the woman who lay on the trolley around 28 she had dark brown hair pale skinned and blood red lips she was out cold and outside Justin looked over his shoulder stood a guy about a year older than her tops dark hair tanned and a body to die for he sighed trying to pluck up the courage to tell them the bad news he walked outside

"Come through here" Justin asked the guy Kyle followed him nervously and sat down Justin sat opposite

"I'm afraid what ever happed to cause her to fall"

"How do you know she fell?" he asked

"There was bruises along her left leg and arm and also bruise to the stomach" Kyle nodded

"Anyway whatever caused her to fall it affected the baby badly so badly that I'm afraid we cannot save your daughter I'm very sorry" Justin waited for Kyle's reaction he just sat there shaking and pale Justin stood never one to watch people cry

"I'll come back when Paige's awake" he shut the door behind him Kyle let out a tiny sob and collapsed into his arms

Leo rushed baby Chris balanced on one side Wyatt the other and Poppy behind following he stopped checking nobody was around

"Go to magic school poppy if Kyle finds out your his daughter we don't know what could happen" Poppy nodded and orbed away Leo continued through he stopped at the desk

"Paige Matthews he said I'm her brother in law" the receptionist pointed and Leo rushed through to the wards he passed three rooms then noticed Paige he rushed in Kyle was sat next to her his face pale and shaky he's obviously been crying Paige was asleep

"Kyle?" Leo asked he allowed Wyatt to slide from his grasp onto the floor Wyatt scrambled onto a chair and watched Paige

"She lost her Leo she's lost the baby!" Kyle whispered another tear fell from his eyes Leo sat next to him crushed Paige's eylids fluttered open she yawned feeling strangly as if something was wrong

"Leo Kyle what happened?" she asked Kyle took a deep breath

"Paige sweetie" he held her hand sadly "You lost the baby" he told her she began to sob the baby meant Poppy was never born thye'd changed it all

meanwhile Poppy had orbed to magic school

"You from the future?" asked a kid

"Yeah why who are you?" she asked

"Name's Tom" he smiled

"Nice to meet you" she grinned

"How many years then?" he asked

"Don't know exactly but about 14 I think" Poppy replied softly

"Your Paige's daughter though right?" he asked Poppy nodded

"Cool" he said suddenly Poppy felt a tug in her feet

"huh!" she looked down her feet were tinkling and she began to disappear!

"guess your off then?"


	15. Kyle's answer to grief

Kyle's grief

Kyle paced back and fourth across the attic Paige was due home today and he was dreading it, dreading it so much that he couldn't face getting her himself so Leo had volunteered he'd spent hours trying to think of what to say and do when she returned the two hadn't spoke since she'd woken up just cried and hugged then he'd came home gotten her some stuff came home again and never gone back. It wasn't that he didn't care about her it was the fact that no matter how much she was hurting so was he and he couldn't face her grief too after losing her sisters and now her baby he didn't know how she could survive but he also wanted badly to help her like Leo helped her through Piper and Phoebe's death but how? The door banged downstairs

"Kyle! We're home!" came Leo's voice from the lounge Kyle mooched down to meet them avoiding Paige's eyes she set her coat and purse down then sat on the couch watching him he paced neither meeting there eyes Leo sighed

"I'll get some tea" Kyle proposed not waiting for an answer he rushed out of the room Leo turned to Paige expectantly

"I know it's hard Paige losing your sisters and now Poppy but its going to be ok" he placed a consoling hand on her shoulder gently and the barrier broke she shook suddenly wracked with sobs

"How Leo I've lost my sisters the power of three and now my daughter I am completely alone" she told him

"Your not alone nor will you ever be I'm here and I'm not going anywhere" Leo told her

"Leo can we have a minute?" Kyle asked Leo stood up he patted Paige on the shoulder

"I'll be right in the kitchen" he smiled grimly at Kyle and walked out Kyle bent down to Paige's level

"Paige I know your going through a lot right now and the last thing I want to do is add to that but losing our baby I think that maybe.."

"Are you leaving?" she asked interrupting him

"I don't"

"Don't sugar coat it Kyle! Are you leaving," she asked again he nodded sadly

"Are you kidding me!" she shouted maybe it was the shock of his words or just that she needed to yell she stood up he stayed bent down

"After everything that is happening right now you want to leave! Why!" she asked tears threatening to fall again

"Because I learnt from you what Piper and Leo went through to be together and I don't want to hurt you like that not now or ever its better if you forget me" he told her dejectedly

"How am I supposed to forget you Kyle I love you and no matter what the future held I knew I wanted you there I needed you when my sisters died and I still need you now" she told him pleading with him to stay he got up lightly kissing her

"Goodbye Paige" he looked straight into her eyes, as he was about to orb she spoke

"You were never there for her you know! I trusted myself I told myself that I could change it that you would never leave her but it doesn't matter does it no matter who is involved all you do is run" she told him sadly shaking her head in disbelief Kyle looked away and orbed

"Paige we have a problem Poppy's missing" Leo started looking around "Where's Kyle"

"He's gone and Poppy's properly died when I lost the baby," she told him

"Where's Kyle gone?" Leo asked his face wrinkled with concern

"It doesn't matter anymore" she replied sadly

"What do you mean?" he asked Paige turned to face him

"There is nothing left here I've lost my sisters I've lost the power of three I've lost my daughter and now I've lost my husband I've lost my whole meaning for life Leo there is no life anymore" she said her voice cracked with grief and stalked away up to her room and collapsed sobbing until she had no more tears to cry until she fell asleep

Piper watched in horror as Kyle broke up with Paige then her conversation with Leo then stalking to her room Piper followed watching from 'up there' she shook her head and looked at Phoebe next to her

"Why did it come to this Pheebs?" she asked, "Why did we let it get so bad?" she asked Phoebe shrugged

"I have an idea!" she told her getting up from her cloud she stood and the image changed so that it was the attic wishing she watched as the book flipped to a page the one that Phoebe had read that night seven years ago when they'd first received there powers next concentrating she sent a magical blast summoning Paige to see what was going on she watched a pang in her heart as her red faced sister came into the attic all her confidence and usual free spirit gone she was but a shadow of her old self Piper watched as Paige read the page in the book she watched intrigued as her sister Smiled then she saw Phoebe's eyes closed and suddenly Paige looked straight at them then she heard Phoebes voice but Phoebe wasn't moving her lips!

"Paige I know your scared but we're watching over you and you have to save Poppy" Phoebe's voice floated

"How? She'd dead she died when.." Paige trailed off

"Yeah but right before you lost her baby her she was pulled into another plane one where she can exist freely no matter what happened so you can bring her back now and she'll be fine" Phoebe told her Piper was amazed! How had her sister managed to harness the powers the elders had told them about that they'd been given when they had died the powers to talk and summon and to watch over the people around them and close to them Piper couldn't have talked to Paige yet she'd tried countless times

"How though I can't do it without you and Piper" Paige sounded lost

"Yes you can! Repeat after me I summon now I summon to me what was lost my daughter poppy from the plane on which she's hiding bring her back to into my presiding" Paige repeated obediently and Poppy appeared almost instantly with another boy Paige recognised as Tom one of her students

"She can save us!" Piper said an idea hitting her


	16. Chapter 16

It's never gonna end

"Try again" Phoebe begged she'd stopped communicating with Paige after telling her what to do the elders had forbidden them from seeing her for the same reasons they hadn't been aloud to see Prue seeing them talking to them kept them alive for Paige and she needed to move on Piper watched gritting her teeth as her baby sister tried once again for the fifteenth time to open the portal. The place where spirits stayed until they went to either purgatory or 'up there' Piper realised that if Paige was to save them she needed to get into the portal she tried again varying it this time she threw the potion onto the triqutra on the wall then launched a magical crystal into it, it fired out again and Paige turned away tears of impatience welling up Poppy watched her mother silently up until now

"Mom?" she said carefully Paige turned to her

"You can do this," she told her Paige shook her head

"No I can't poppy I'm sorry I'll be back soon ok I need some time alone" she orbed away Poppy got up to orb after her hurt at the way she'd left it Tom lay a gentle hand on her

"Leave her I think maybe she needs some time"

Paige orbed to the top of the bridge she pulled out a page from the book she'd ripped it before she sighed sadly

"Was this what it had come to?" she thought suddenly she was interrupted by orbing and there was Leo he opened his mouth to speak but she held up a hand

"It doesn't matter what you say I'm not going to change my mind" she told him he cocked his head to the side

"Fine but it's not going to make any difference," she told him

"Why" he asked Paige shook her head confused

"Why what?" she asked

"Why are you willing to give up everything you've worked for" he asked

"Because by working for all this I lost the most precious thing to me" she looked out across the moonlight city "I lost my sisters" she whispered

"I know that Paige I lost my wife the mother of my children and my family but it's not magic's fault you can't blame magic for this"

"Oh really cause maybe you can't remember straight maybe all that time you've spent up there has made you forget what happened Demons killed them Leo magical demons" these words stung Leo but he needed to know how she felt

"You told me you'd be here for me that we'd get through this together and you haven't your not even here for Wyatt," she ranted

"I can't do this alone I cannot fix everything I have to get Poppy back to her time I have to sort out all of Piper and Phoebe's stuff and then the house and I can't do it I won't do it" she began to choke up

"I thought Piper found a way to bring them back" Leo asked a tear rolled down his cheek looking out of place on the paled stiff as cardboard complexion he'd adopted since his wife died

"Yeah and it didn't work I couldn't do it!" she shouted not at Leo at the whole world

"I have been fighting evil for the past four years Leo and my sisters for the past seven and I'm tired of it no matter how many People die no matter how many people we hurt it never ends but I'm going to end it not just for me for the whole family I am going to stop all the death and tragedy once and for all" she turned about to read the spell

"Wait you have just told me what you've lost through magic what about what you've gained what we've all gained? Just give me an hour tops and I'll show you why you shouldn't just give up please?" he asked she looked into his eyes and she saw all the pain and the loss and the times when things had gotten so bad he'd thought he should just give up and then she saw the one thing that kept him going he believed that no matter how bad it got there was a way to save it she noticed this and nodded he orbed away and then orbed back in with a wave of his hand a giant screen came she watched as the images changed and swirled until she saw herself and Kyle

"Magic brought you guys together" the images swirled again to show Piper and Leo then Piper giving birth and then others ones she didn't recognise Pipers wedding then the screen orbed away and with a wave of his hand people orbed in Kyle stepped forwards

"Leo came to see me and he managed to get the real reason of why I left it's because I don't want to hurt you I'm sorry" he stepped back next Wyatt stepped forwards

"Mummy can't come back by herself so you have wo hwelp her" he too stepped back Paige's heart cracked then an elder stepped forwards

"We need you to be there Paige o help new charges and guide young witches and to fight the demons you are the reason the worlds still here" then she too stepped back then stepped forwards Poppy Piper and Phoebe

"Paige if you give up your powers your letting them win but I'm not going to stand here and tell you you shouldn't their your powers and it's your choice and as much as I complain about the demons I like being a witch and I know you'll make the right choice for you" Piper told her she raised an eyebrow and smiled softly

"You are just as strong as we all are together your just lost but you can help find your way back just try again," Phoebe told her

"Mom please don't do this" Poppy begged sadly they all stepped back Leo turned

"You can't get that without powers Paige" Paige's bottom lip wobbled slightly then cracked into a true smile for ages she threw the page away and ran hugging her sisters

"You know what to do" the whispered and then everyone orbed away except Leo he extended his hand "You where right about me and how I've been acting help me put it right?" he offered she nodded

Paige orbed down into the attic Leo backed away from her

"Potion!" she called waving her arm the potion flew into the triqutra

"Crystal!" she did their same and the portal opened and out stepped Piper and Phoebe all three ran squealing to each other and sobbed as the portal closed they were back Leo orbed away returning a few minutes later with a bundle wrapped Chris and Wyatt latched onto his hand the three were leapt upon by Piper hugging and kisses all round Phoebe linked Paige and whispered

"I'm sorry about the baby" she told her Paige smiled sadly

"I just hope we can send Poppy back before its to late" Paige whispered back Phoebe nodded and Paige felt happy and complete for the first time in ages

**SC: Hiya just wanted to say thanks to everyone whose R&R it really means a lot and also I'm sorry I only just found out how to do this lol hope you like the story I know some chapters are shorter than others but bear with it speak soon peace and light x**


	17. Chapter 17

Brody's back!

Paige flounced down the stairs in her favourite jim jams the happiest she'd been in months she slid into the kitchen executed a perfect twirl and hugged Phoebe then she did it again only hugged Piper instead

"Man your perky this morning" she grinned hugging her sister back they were interrupted by doorbell Paige sang

"I'll get it" and ran out she opened the door and her mood plummeted

"Paige" Kyle said softly she turned away shaking her head but she didn't slam the door against her better judgement he let himself in slowly as if waiting for her to throw him out

"I don't know what to say and I've been trying to figure out what to say on the way over here" he stuttered watching her from behind her heart melted she turned back Piper and Phoebe were stood peaking in the doorway

"Why did you leave?" she asked her eyes full of disbelief

"I didn't want to see you hurting anymore I was scared I thought maybe if I wasn't around you wouldn't be reminded of what you'd lost" he said sadly "I'd better go" as he was mid turn to go Paige grabbed him and hugged him squeezing the life out of him

"Just don't do it again" she said she couldn't help it no matter what he'd done she couldn't change the fact that she loved him he held out the ring softly and cocked his head playfully to the side she nodded and he slipped it on the two hugged then kissed Phoebe and Piper whooped from the kitchen and collapsed in laughter surrounding the love birds they chanted a school ground song

"Paige and Kyle sitting in a tree" Piper chanted

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Phoebe followed

"First comes love," Piper continued

"Then come marriage," Phoebe sang

"Then comes the baby…" Piper trailed off realising what she'd just said "Paige I'm sorry" she watched her little sister's eyes fill with tears then shake them away "It's ok really" Piper eloped her in a hug all the same smiling the gang headed into the kitchen to eat

Leo orbed down to a full breakfast and an equally full family Piper greeted him with a kiss he grinned happily Kyle shook his hand he noticed Paige's ring

"Congratulations man!" he told him happily

"Hey Leo would you mind being my best man?" he asked sheepishly

"Sure are you sure?" Leo asked he and Kyle hadn't exactly been best friends considering Kyle had killed him at least the avatars had bee able to reset time and then of course Kyle had blamed Leo for killing his parents

"Yeah I mean without you Paige wouldn't have gotten her sisters back and well your one of the best guy's I've ever met" Kyle said

"Goo factors Leo accept it!" Paige joked Leo nodded and shook his hand

"Thanks" they all nodded and then Paige turned to her sisters

"And do I even need to ask?" she said the two looked at each other innocently

"What?" they asked laughing

"Will you be my bridesmaids?" she asked the two nodded happily and hugged

**SC: I'm a huge fan of Paige and Kyle as a couple and although it did seem as if it'd all end in tears I couldn't let them fall apart :D although watch out in the next few chapters there's another surprise! Peace and light x**


	18. Chapter 18

The Big day!

Paige ran the brush through her hair for the umpteenth time and sighed wishing her nerves would just go away!

"It's ok Paige you can do this its no biggie you love Kyle"

"I sure hope so!" Piper joked as she strolled into the room wearing her baby blue dress it trailed along daintily next to her silver spangled shoes the dress baby blue with delicate beading all along up unto the straps which on one side hung off the shoulder and then the flowered tiara Paige gasped

"You look great!" she said

"And what about me?" Phoebe twirled in the middle of the room the two sisters laughed

"Gorgeous" Paige gushed the two stood back as Paige slipped into her own dress a soft pink it complemented her curves and was completed with a diamond incrusted tiara

"You are a princess" Phoebe told her the three grabbed into a hug

"Yes you are my darling" came a voice

"Grams!" Paige squeaked she ran to hug her grandmother tightly

"And do we get a hug?" came another and orbed down her mother Patty and father Sam

"WOW!" Paige gushed she hugged them both suddenly Sam was ushered out and the room was a block of giggling make up bearing woman as they all got ready Piper did Phoebe and Paige's make up them Phoebe hers and then Phoebe dived on Paige with the curlers and turned her straight red hair into a mass of beautiful curling corkscrew like curls running just below her shoulders she then bunched a few into a half up half down and placed her tiara down

"Perfect" Piper breathed

Sam after being chased out off the girl's room headed into the sunroom where he ran into Kyle

"Sorry man" Kyle said

"It's ok have we met?" Sam asked Kyle shook his head

"Kyle" he extended his hand Sam took it completely surprised

"Congratulations I hope you'll be taking good care of my daughter," he told him Kyle stepped back taken aback by his statement

"Yes sir" he told him Sam winked and strode off to grab a drink someone tapped him it was Darryl he extended a hand

"Nice one Kyle take good care of her" he told him Kyle nodded a thanks hugged Darryl then kissed Sheila on each cheek next he was surrounded by guests all congratulating him

"We'd better get to the church" he told them all the nodded and all left except Sam Leo Victor the bride and groom and bridesmaids and the flower girl Paige had thought nobody would be a better flower girl than Poppy

"Ready?" Leo asked Kyle nodded and him Sam and victor where orbed away Phoebe peeked from the top stairs

"All clear" she shouted Paige appeared and they too orbed away into the church

**The next chapter is the actual wedding part although I haven't got any vws as I wasn't sure of what to say :S hope you like it anyway peace and light x**


	19. Chapter 19

I DO

Kyle walked nervously up the aisle People grinned and woman cried as he reached the top and grinned at the priest he smiled back suddenly there was hush and the wedding march began he breathed nervously letting all the air rush out of him before he turned and almost keeled over

"Wow" he gasped Paige reached the alter and the two grinned like Cheshire cats Piper was on the verge of tears and Phoebe's were already spilling over Paige laughed Poppy just stood watching her eyes filled with happiness as she watched her mother and father get married!

The ceremony hadn't lasted long and now they were at the party Kyle and Paige breathlessly returned from dancing at sat in their normal booth at P3 the perfect after party Piper hugged her sister gently Phoebe trotted back over

"Hiya" she smiled Paige hugged her too

"Thanks guys I couldn't have done this without you" she grinned Piper nudged her

"Welcome" Kyle jumped up

"I'll be back in a sec" he pulled out his mobile phone and frowned on the way out Paige adopted a questioning look and he mouthed 'them'

"The elders are calling Kyle's phone" Phoebe whispered Paige shrugged

"Properly didn't want to jingle in a church" she replied they all giggled he returned

"The elders called my mobile they said that I don't have to go back until they call me again" his puzzled frown was caught by Leo who walked over just catching the last part

"Sounds strange me and Piper weren't granted Leave until Piper was Preg…" he trailed off realising this was a touchy subject Kyle nodded he shrugged

"Maybe they feel we deserve some time together?" he asked Paige nodded and hugged her husband planting a passionate kiss on his lips that he returned happily

SC: Because there are so many loyal readers out there I decided to give you a taster of the next chapter!

Phoebe flounced sleepily into the bathroom

"Morning hunnie" she caught sight of her sister's sobbing face and stopped blinking "Paige sweetie what's the matter?" she asked she bent next to her wrapping her sister into a hug and holding her head Paige shook free and faced her sister


	20. Chapter 20

Not Again

Paige felt a rising panic threaten to control her so she swallowed it down she stared

"She couldn't be not now not again!" she began to feel sick how would she tell everyone? How would they react? She was in tears now suddenly Phoebe flounced sleepily into the bathroom

"Morning hunnie" she caught sight of her sister's sobbing face and stopped blinking "Paige sweetie what's the matter?" she asked she bent next to her wrapping her sister into a hug and holding her head Paige shook free and faced her sister

"Phoebe I'm Pregnant" she told her Phoebe held her breath she wasn't sure if this was a good thing if the pain of losing future Poppy was to fresh Paige would expect her to be sympathetic but if she was thrilled and Phoebe acted as if it was a bad thing Paige would be upset she slowly allowed her breath to seep out

"Does Kyle know?" she asked opting for the safer option

Paige shook her head suddenly she heard scuffling and yawning from Kyle and her bedroom

"Go quick I don't want him to think I'm not happy or that I told you before him"

"Are you happy?" Phoebe asked Paige shrugged

"I only just found out don't tell anyone not even Piper or Leo" Phoebe nodded and scampered bumping into Kyle

"Morning gotta go had to borrow Paige's lip balm" Phoebe covered and fled Kyle hugged Paige

"You ok you look shocked have you been crying?" he asked she shook her head

"We need to talk"

"PAIGE!" Came Pipers startled voice

"Later" she orbed away Kyle shrugged oblivious to the fact his wife had just made the biggest mistake of her life

Paige orbed in and a fireball whizzed past her ear singing her hair she shuddered Piper dodged another fireball and blew up a demon about to stab Phoebe there must have been about four or Five there as well as other's that Piper was knocking off with her super speedy blowing up hands Paige orbed a demon into he wall hard it splattered leaving a ooze of yellow green blood she cringed Piper would kill her another Demon dived on her from behind if he didn't! She told herself fighting to throw the demon off her it fought back just as hard suddenly it sunk it's inch long teeth into her shoulder she screamed making Piper turn o face her she blew up the demon's hand but it reformed letting Paige fall it advanced towards her Paige injured and in pain crawled along all the same and grabbed a ornament of a bird throwing it it hit the demon impaling itself on his head it turned and ran at her she squeezed her eyes shut for impact but instead she felt a breeze looking up the demon was gone she heaved out a delighted sigh then slumped out cold to the floor Piper was about to rush over to her sister when the demon reappeared right behind her! Phoebe had joined them and pounced a karate chop to his head he turned unable to choose did he get the new one? Or the one with the blowing up power? Or did he finish off the injured one? He wasn't sure but his master had told him the old plan had failed when Paige believed in herself again so now he just had to attack hard and fast he swiped at Phoebe she dodged away then he sent another energy ball at Piper then finally he set another at Paige who lay bleeding to death Piper blew up the ball before it reached it's target as Leo orbed down just behind the demon he gazed around clocked Paige he gave Piper a look that said

"Don't worry" and orbed beside Paige he then orbed her away but the demon caught him telekinetically throwing him he too was out cold with two down and two to go he was getting tired in one quick decision he made his choice throwing Phoebe into Piper he swirled away then back in beside Paige and swirled back out Piper picked herself up and gazed at the spot where Paige had lay a second ago she turned

"Kyle!" he orbed down and gazed around at the heavily breathing Piper and Phoebe the out cold Leo he bent down healing Leo who opened his eyes and sat up

"Where's Paige?" he asked Piper took a deep breath

"The demon took her," she told him Kyle jumped up

"What"

"Don't worry he needs her alive to get to us he wanted to kill us all otherwise he wouldn't have kept fighting once he had Paige" she told Kyle patting his arm they began to head to the attic but Phoebe stood she could tell Paige hadn't told him should she? What is she didn't see Paige again it was possible this was the toughest demon yet there was a suspicion she had that she wouldn't get out of this alive she shook her head and ran to the attic where she was met with a worried gang

"Paige could be in more trouble than we thought" Piper told her she had a protective arm around Poppy who held the book open to the demon they'd just thought

"Why?" Phoebe asked she looked from the sobbing teenager to her surprisingly calm sister

"In the future that demon killed Paige" Poppy told her Phoebe's heart dropped she had to tell them

"I think you guys should sit down," she told them

The all did as she said Kyle wrung his hands desperately tying to understand all the information

"This morning before you shouted for the demon Paige was in the bath room she'd been crying I asked her what was the matter and."

"She said she hadn't been crying" Kyle whispered Phoebe shook her head and continued

"And then she told me something now I promised I wouldn't tell you guys but I think if I don't tell you and we don't get her back"

"Don't say that" Kyle cut it again his voice filled with sadness

"I have to there's that chance"

"It can't happen you can't let it happen she almost gave up her powers for you guys and now your just gonna sit here and talk about it when he could be killing her right now!" Kyle screamed into Phoebe's face, which was filling slowly with tears

"Paige was pregnant!" she burst out before running off out of the room and into her room locking the door on the way in she sobbed suddenly Leo orbed into her room he grabbed her hand and orbed her back to the attic which was a flurry of activity Kyle was sat head in hands on the Wicca chair on shock and Piper was rummaging through box's for scrying tools Poppy just stood there watching Kyle Phoebe wiped her eyes and knelt beside Kyle

"We'll save her and your baby ok Kyle but you have to calm down"

"The elders must have known! That's why they gave me time off" he told her straitening up he turned back to face Phoebe

"Sorry" he said sheepishly she patted his arm and smiled Piper had begun to scry

Paige's head ached she lifted it another couple of inches away from the wall she was chained too the demon paced the room softly waiting then it came the torches blew out leaving her in total darkness

"Laxer y lord I have her the youngest charmed one!" the demon told him excitedly Paige almost found it funny almost

"Alive?" he asked the demon nodded

"Very well you may stay" Laxer told him Paige groaned as the demon sat in front of her his blistering skin close to her frightened aching head she squirmed

"Not nice am I you did this!" he told her taking one hand he smashed her head into the wall causing her head to split open and bleed profusely he smiled satisfied Paige blinked trying to see clearly

"But you see the only way you can save yourself is by losing your child and if you lose her you lose future humanity so I guess you'll just have to die" he told her pausing "Now we want to cause you the most pain as killing the charmed ones is never easy look how close I came a few months ago only to be fooled by your compassion and understanding fuelling your powers but you can't use your powers now can you" he leaned in and produced a knife she squeezed her eyes shut waiting to be stabbed when she felt no piercing or pain she cracked opened and eye and there was a pink shield around her and the Laxer demon was truing and failing to get around it she grinned her head really aching now

"Don't mess with us!" came a strong voice from behind Paige turned to see them grinning lazily as she passed out still chained to the wall


	21. Chapter 21

Not who you think

The next chapter may require you to think I little bit :D

The demon was thrown across the room and a man stepped out from the shadows the one who'd shouted he bounded across to Paige he bent slightly checking for a pulse now all he had to do was make sure she was found in time by her sisters and they'd never even know he'd been there he wasn't sure how they'd react to him again so soon after last time and the events that had followed and he wasn't sure he could face them either he waited praying and melted away into the shadows and watched

"Phoebe while they do that can I have a word" Piper asked not waiting for an answer she pulled a confused Phoebe to the corner

"How could you not tell me?" she said calmly breathing after each word trying to control her temper

"You should have been told by her" Phoebe told her Piper exploded

"HOW! PHOEBE IF SHE WAS GOING TO TELL ME SHE'D HAVE TOLD ME BEFORE ALL OF THIS CRAP HAPPENED!" Piper fumed Phoebe's wide frightened eyes watched as her sister's fury simmered to nothing

"She didn't have time I suppose between dodging fireballs and saving your butt she couldn't find time to blurt out the fact that she was having Kyle's baby"

"She didn't tell me either" Kyle began

"It's different Kyle I'm her sister it's not like I'd be upset or anything"

"Maybe she was afraid" came Leo's small voice

"Huh?" the group echoed in union

"Well considering last time she was pregnant she lost the baby perhaps this time she wanted to wait until she felt safe?" Leo told them his eyes glanced at each in turn resting finally on Piper she nodded

"I(never thought of that" Phoebe said biting her lip Piper shook her head

"Then let's get her safe" she checked the location on the map grabbed the potions and grabbed Leo's hand

"Leo you'll orb me Kyle you Phoebe" Piper told them back in charge

"What about me?" poppy asked Piper sighed

"Who are you?" Kyle asked clearly very confused

"Stay here sweetie" Piper shushed Kyle and spoke softly then they all orbed away just as Kyle's orb trails blinked out Poppy shouted

"I'm your freaking daughter you dimwit!" she half wished he'd hear her

He straightened up as the sisters Kyle and Leo orbed into the cave Kyle rushed to Paige and tried to heal her it didn't work he rocked back whispering

"No no! Not again no I can't lose her not now not" Leo placed a hand on his shoulder gently and the man slumped forwards sobbing over his lost family

"We're to late!" Phoebe gasped tears trickled down her face

"No your not Leo help him!" the hidden man prayed suddenly Leo looked straight at him yet he saw nothing

"Try again Kyle" Kyle did and Leo grabbed his hadn't and added his power Paige flickered her eyes slightly but it was enough she'd be ok! The man almost forgot to keep Quiet he waited until Paige was reunited with her family before whispering his spell

"Hear these words hear the rhyme I send to you" he lit a small piece of paper " this burning sign" Paige looked at him he panicked "take back in space and time" he finished he knew it wasn't perfect but it'd do

"Wait!" Paige called but he'd gone Phoebe knelt next to her

"Who is it?" she asked

"I'm not sure but I couldn't have swore it was Chris!" Paige whispered Piper squeaked and Leo tightened a vein throbbing he'd taken Chris's death worse than everyone else and had almost had himself recycled for it too!

"Doesn't matter now he's gone" Paige sensed the tension and grabbed Phoebe and Kyle's hand orbing them away Piper and Leo followed after wards


	22. Chapter 22

No Place like home

Paige lay sleepily on the couch head resting on Kyle's shoulder feet on Phoebes lap watching Sunday morning TV suddenly the door banged and in walked Leo and Piper each holding either Chris or Wyatt

"Family shopping all done?" Phoebe asked giggling at Piper's flustered look

"Yeah I think so" she sat a fussy Chris on Paige's feet and Wyatt sauntered over to Paige

"Hey Buddy" she said and then wiggled her foot

"Hey baby" she called to Chris Wyatt giggled

"Auntie Paige when will your baby be here?" he asked in his sweet as sugar baby voice

"When Mr stork brings her" Kyle told him ruffling his hair Wyatt squealed Kyle Picked him up and whizzed him over head making aeroplane noises suddenly Wyatt orbed right onto Paige's twisted back she jumped as she felt a series of twinges in her stomach Leo grabbed Wyatt held him everyone's worriedly looked at Paige who was breathing unnaturally loud

"I'm fine just a bit winded" she ignored it as another twinge came no point worrying them she thought Wyatt orbed back next Paige

"Did I hwrt you?" he asked Paige shook her head softly

"No sweetie Paige just needs to remember not to sit like hat during donkey rides hmm…?" she asked he giggled and then crossed to Piper she picked him up and strolled out telling him he could help her put things away Leo scooped Chris off Phoebe and took him for a nap returning a minute later

"You sure your ok?" he asked Paige nodded Phoebe checked the time

"I gotta go Elise will have my head if I'm late for this corporate party meeting love you" she kissed Paige's forehead

"Ye bye baby!" she squealed into Paige's stomach Paige grabbed her hair gently and playfully

"Ok cute for other people for me ah no!" she said Phoebe swatted her away

"See you guys later" then sneakily she patted Paige's belly

"Ooh!" Paige growled laughing

"You'll grow to love it" Phoebe told her before rushing out of the house Kyle then looked up

"Time off my backside I'll be back soon" he kissed Paige's forehead and then he to orbed away Leo left the room before returning

"Me and Piper have to go back to the shopping centre she dropped three bags we won't be long are you gonna be ok?" he asked she nodded tightening her fist as she felt another twinge sharper and stronger than the others

"Paige? Are you ok?" Leo asked his eyes wide with concern she nodded

"Its nothing sure I'll be fine"

"LEO!" Piper yelled he gulped

"Piper how about this I'll take the boys you stay here with Paige and have a relaxing pamper or something?" he proposed she cocked her head to the side and nodded handing over Chris she allowed them

"Hey why don't you take Poppy to? I mean she's gotta be pretty bored upstairs alone" Paige asked he nodded

"POPPY!" the 14 years old orbed down

"What's up?" she asked

"You wanna come shopping?" Leo asked

"Cool!" she said and nodded

"See you aunt Piper mum baby me" she said hugging both and then they all left Piper sighed

"I'll make some cookies," she told them

"Ok I'm gonna go get a bath" Paige told her Piper nodded and Paige orbed up to the bathroom she ran the hot steamy water and then finally after lighting a few candles she lowered herself into it relaxing she worked out the kinks in her neck after an hour she got up knowing the cookie's would be ready now and she couldn't think of anything better a hot bath followed by hot cookies and sisterly chats she smiled as she slipped into her now most worn item of clothing and trotted down stairs she stopped at the bottom she felt weird her belly tingled and she felt weak and nauseas

"Piper!" she whispered but she was choking up she clung the banister for support and with the other she managed to bang a couple of times Piper walked out

"What's all the…oh my god Paige! Are you ok?" she asked she helped her sister onto the couch

"What is it?" she rubbed her hand gently Paige suddenly tensed

"The baby!" she squeaked Piper went right into panic mode

"LEO! KYLE! SOMEONE!" she yelled

Five minutes later and Paige was in labour Piper holding her hand she'd surrounded her sister in warm towels and comforting tones

"Piper I can't do this here I need a hospital lots of medicine!" she squealed

"So was I sweetie and you and Phoebe were adamant that I had to help now come on you can't have a choice in this" she to was sobbing mostly from panic but also because she'd lost all feeling in her right hand

"Ok now are you ready?" Paige shook her head quickly

"1 2 3 Push!" she told her Paige pushed she wasn't just panicking now she needed Kyle and Phoebe perhaps even Leo

"Piper please just get me to a hospital something's gotta be wrong I'm only six months pregnant I still got another three months" Paige babbled tears trickling down in waterfalls

"Paige shut up and push!" Piper told her she to screamed with Paige it helped with her panic and drowned out the fact that her hand was throbbing the door opened mid scream and Leo ran in

"What the?" he asked quickly he told Poppy to orb the kids upstairs they did

"Don't ask Leo Paige is in labour!" Piper screeched at him he nodded grabbing Paige's other hand for support

"Leo please go get Kyle he should be here" she begged he looked from the two and nodded

"Come on I see a head last push a big one" Piper told her Paige sucked in a huge breath and pushed suddenly a tiny baby wrapped in a towel was given to her and she couldn't stop grinning

"Hi there baby" she cooed Piper grinned and sat next o her little sister

"Good job" she whispered "Hi there baby!" she said

"What are you gonna call her?" she asked

"Poppy Halliwell" she told her proudly

"What about you know her middle name?" Piper asked

"Screw it this future's gonna e different she'll have to wonderful aunts two beautiful cousins a daddy and a mummy she couldn't need more than that" she smiled at the tiny baby suddenly at the same time the door banged open and in waltzed Phoebe as Kyle and Leo orbed down Leo and Kyle skidded over to the two sisters and Paige's baby Phoebe stopped

"Damn I missed a lot" she grinned Paige look at Kyle he was choked up with tears

"My little baby!" he grinned the whole family was gathered around all except for the kids that was not one of them could stop grinning or awing as the tiny baby Yawned softly

This chapter is the longest yet I think :P it's dedicated to my friend Gabbi whose been reading this story dedicatedly and will be having kittens when she finds out I've written another chapter :D this is for you hunni enjoy!


	23. Chapter 23

When Poppy met Poppy

Piper strolled into the hospital and bumped straight into Paige pushing a baby stroller and Kyle dripping off her shoulder the two looking happy as ever

"Hiya" Paige hugged her

"What did the doctors say?" Piper asked

"They did a couple of tests and I gotta bring her back next week and be careful with her" Paige told her Piper linked he sisters free arm and they strolled out Kyle clocked Poppy sat in the car straight away

"Hold it ok who is that kid?" he asked Paige looked at piper and wiggled her eye brows

"It's your daughter from the future pizza anyone?" she said Paige widened her eyes Kyle stopped dead

"I'm confused" he said Paige linked him again

"I know dear come on" she pulled him off down the road towards the already packed SUV

"We so need a bigger car" Piper whispered Leo giggled he bounced Chris on his lap and looked behind him Kyle and Paige sat huddled over the baby basket and Phoebe had Wyatt on her lap next to her was a very squashed Poppy

A fifteen minute drive later and they were all in the manor once again Kyle sat watching Poppy carefully she turned suddenly

"What!" she asked Kyle jumped apparently unaware he'd been staring

"Are you?" he asked

"Yes" Poppy said

"From the" Kyle swallowed

"Yup" Poppy nodded she seemed happy now that her dad knew her

"It seems Dad and daughter get on really well" Phoebe laughed Paige jumped up

"I'm gonna go put little Poppy down for a nap you two keep on chatting" she smiled Phoebe obviously following her leave left with her Piper and Leo were cooking together with the boys which left Kyle and Poppy alone

"So what does the future hold then?" he asked to break the silence

"Nothing much"

"You got any brothers? Sisters?" he asked hopefully she nodded

"A little brother he's not around much though" Kyle frowned

"How'd you mean?" he asked

"Well he was born when I was five and after you and mum had all that trouble when I was nine you took him with you up there he comes back sometimes like Christmas birthdays and stuff but not that often" suddenly Poppy stood up "I've told you too much you can't tell anyone else ok!" she said her voice was high pitched he nodded and grabbed her hand

"I Promise" he said gently she settled back down leaning towards Kyle she whispered

"There's a demon in the house" Kyle's eyes widened and he nodded

"So you go to your room and play then" he told her she stood up and orbed away Kyle turned searching before running upstairs to warn the others the Laxer demons shimmered in now that his cover had been blown he needed to attack now! He bailed upstairs and opened door after door blasting them off their hinges his future self had been vanquished and now only he would be able to finish what they had started he blasted another door and Paige jumped she grabbed hold on the baby basket and orbed he growled softly and then blasted open the cupboards to where a quivering Poppy sat huddled up in fear he grabbed her by the hair and shimmered to the attic


	24. Chapter 24

And the plot thickens

Phoebe Paige and Piper faced the demon carefully Kyle stood next to Leo shielding the children from the demon

"Ok look just give us Poppy" Paige told him slowly she kept one eye trained on the demon taking quick glances towards Poppy

"Kyle Get the kids out of here now" Phoebe told him he knew better than to argue and orbed away Leo stood behind them ready in case they needed his assistance the demon tightened his grip on Poppy watching the charmed ones and their whitelighter carefully

"Come on really what do you want with her?" Piper asked sternly

"She's my way out" he smirked throwing a fireball suddenly it steered right into Phoebe's path but Piper blew it up quickly

"Great aim but not as great as mine" Paige yelled as she orbed a potion from the table onto the demon he shuddered as it hit him he shimmered away with Poppy still seized in his grip

"Dammit!" Paige stomped her foot angrily

"What did he mean?" Phoebe asked

"His way out? I have no idea" she paused then looked up "Kyle it's safe now" she called he orbed back down wrapping an arm around Paige

"You ok?" he asked looking around "Where's Poppy?" he asked

"With the demon don't worry we'll find her" Paige assured him she picked up her baby gently and rocked her

"We'll get you back" she smiled gently ignoring the impending doom clouding her mind

"I'll go see if I can find anything out" Leo told them Piper nodded and kissed him lightly he orbed away Paige stood back to the rest rocking the baby thinking Kyle stood beside her watching carefully

"I'm gonna see the book" Phoebe told them and walked towards the lectern which held the book of shadows Piper waited for Paige to say something after a minute she reached out and rubbed her sisters arm

"Are you ok?" she asked softly Paige nodded

"I was just thinking what did he mean his way out?" she said Piper shrugged

"We'll just have to figure it out," she told her Paige nodded

"I'm gonna go put Poppy down for her nap" she smiled Phoebe stopped her

"Maybe she should nap up here"

"Why?" Paige asked

"In case the demon comes back he may want them both" she told her Paige nodded and settled the sleeping baby onto a couch surrounded by blankets then she turned a burning desire reflected in her eyes

"Let's go find my daughter," she said her sisters nodded

Laxer paced the cave wearily watching the child slowly this was the moment he'd been waiting for his whole, life and future life apparently so why did it not feel right? He should be sued to killing now but he wasn't now looking at the 14 year old girl so like her mother wearing a long pink gypsy skirt and a pink halter neck and denim jacket her lips smeared with a soft pink gloss and silver hoops in her ears he couldn't bring himself to kill her

"Why do you want to kill me?" she asked he jumped startled could she ready his mind? He didn't want to find out

"Because you are the only way to make sure the world is saved"

"What do you mean?" she asked he fear reflected in her voice

"My future self came through the portal with you he informed my of why I have to kill you why your family would have to kill you if I didn't" he told her smirking at the fear he'd brought in her face

"Why?" she asked sadly

"Think back all the attacks all the death in your life so far what has been the key element?" he asked she thought for a moment

"Me" she whispered

"None of the demons where after the charmed ones they were after you"

"But why me what have I done!" she protested tears falling from her eyes

"Because you are the Chosen one" Laxer told her, her puzzled expression told her she didn't have one clue what he meant

"Aeons ago the Elders together with the unworldly powers agreed that if a second generation of half witch half whitelighter survived then it would be too powerful and either one side or both should destroy them"

"Why am I called the Chosen one then?" she asked

"I can't tell you that" he frowned

"So are you gonna kill me then?" she asked standing defiantly in his way Laxer thought for a second all seven of his stomachs churning

"I'll be back there's a curse on here you can't get out" he told her before shimmering away

Poppy sat on the floor and sobbed she sobbed for her family she wouldn't see again for her past self who would one ay have to live this for Chris and Wyatt who she'd failed and for all the lies she just lay there and sobbed

Paige paced up and down the hall

"Paige what are you doing?" Piper asked

"Thinking" came the reply

"Well think while sitting down your making my eyes go funny," Piper told her she obeyed her sister

"There has to be something we're missing" Paige told her

"We've read and re-read the book twice scrying doesn't work and the elders don't know anything what could it be" Phoebe asked Paige shook her head Leo orbed back down concern creased over his face Piper rushed to him and hugged him he didn't return it

"We've got a big problem," he told them Paige let her head fall into her hands Kyle came down he sat next to Paige listening carefully

"Leo What is it?" Piper asked

"Aeons ago the elders said if a second generation of witch/whitelighter was ever born that would be known as the Chosen one and that either a Laxer demon or The Charmed ones must destroy her thing is they can only b destroyed by one of the charmed ones the one that has the same powers that's Paige" Leo told them Paige didn't respond Phoebe did instead

"What! Why!"

"Well the Chosen one could Bring the world to put it simple in the best state it could be in free from war peace and evil completely good" Leo told them

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Piper asked her voice wobbly from tears

Kyle shook his head "Remember what happened when the avatars tried to do that?"

"But they didn't try and make the world peaceful they just programmed everybody not to care" Piper told him

"It was the same thing Piper the Chosen one would be doing a good thing but it would imbalance the world if there was no evil why would you need good people it wouldn't work" Leo told her sadly

"So I have to kill my daughter?" Paige mumbled Kyle pulled her into a hug but she tried to stop him

"We'll find another way" he whispered she faced him her face soaked with tears

"How either way we're gonna lose her" she shouted the words echoed around the room and Paige gazed around at the room Piper Phoebe Kyle and herself were all in tears and Leo's eyes were filled too

"I can't lose her" she shook her head and allowed him to pull her into a hug gently and she held on for dear life and sobbed


	25. Chapter 25

The Chosen one

Piper and Phoebe where curled up together asleep on the couch Leo perched snoring softly on the end and the book lodged in between them Kyle sat on the other couch mouth open slightly breathing heavily the blankets creased where Paige had gotten up a few minutes earlier she watched out of the window at the softly falling snow

"Christmas eve" she mumbled suddenly she felt a presence next to her she turned and was shocked at who she saw a semi transparent Chris!

"Chris!" she hissed he stepped into a corporal form and pulled her into the next room when he stopped she hugged him

"I am so sorry Paige if I'd have known all this I never would have sent her back" he babbled she shook her head

"It's not your fault" she smiled softly

"I just needed to ask you something what ever it comes down to tell Poppy I love her more than anything and I'm sorry" he smiled when Paige nodded

"Tell her from me too" came another voice Paige turned to see Wyatt she smiled and nodded

"And I know it'll be horrible to suggest but it's the best you could do" he said Paige looked at him waiting for an answer

"Make sure it's you guys who kill her to the demons it's just another innocent witch they've killed for us it's family" Wyatt said Paige's face creased with tears and Chris lay a hand on her shoulder

"Goodbye" he kissed her on the cheek softly and left Wyatt following behind Paige breathed heavily

"Great" she mumbled and walked back out to Kyle and the others settling next to him she watched them all sleep knowing she wouldn't

Poppy sat curled up hoping she'd see her mum and dad and aunts again before she died she had to tell them she loved them and that she understood why they had to do this suddenly Laxer shimmered back in

"I've lifted the curse they can find you" he told her and sat in a corner she waited praying they'd come soon

Piper let out an excited squeak

"I got an answer!" she yelped jolting Paige and Kyle awake Phoebe ran in her hair wet from the shower and a tooth brush stuck in her mouth

"What?" Leo asked skidding in holding Poppy in one arm and Chris in the other

"I know where she is!" Piper told them

"Give me two seconds" Phoebe told her and raced up stairs returning after a while dressed and tooth brush less Paige straighten up and yawned and Leo placed the babies in carriers and brought them out Wyatt toddling behind

"What shall we do with the kids?" he asked Piper watched them as Wyatt sat down and tugged at Poppy's blanket causing the baby to gurgle happily her bottom lip wobbled

"Someone has to stay," she whispered as someone knocked at the door Phoebe opened it

"Darryl hey! You can baby-sit!" she told him excitedly he shook his head then clocked everyone's face

"What's going on?" he asked

"Darryl please just watch the kids for a few hours it's really important" Paige asked he nodded

"Ok Paige I will see you soon" he waved still worried Leo orbed away with Piper and Phoebe Kyle turned to face Paige

"It's the right thing to do," he told her she whispered back

"Is it?" before orbing away with him Darryl shook his head softly wondering if the loss would ever stop

Kyle and Paige orbed down to the others Poppy sat on the floor a demon behind her

"I knew you'd come," he told them smiling sadly

"Well get on with it" he waved them on Paige was the first to get there

"Mum please don't" Poppy begged

"I have to! I love you so much and I am so sorry it's come to this if I had any control over it I'd find another way you know I would" she leaned forwards and kissed the top of her head gently and hugged her softly "I love you" Poppy sobbed in her mothers arms Piper and Phoebe joined in

"We'll never forget you and we'll try and make sure this doesn't happen to your past self" they told her Kyle bent down

"I'm sorry for everything that I did in the past but I promise I will never ever do that again" then he kissed her and hugged her tight next Leo stepped up

"I wish things could be different," he told her softly before hugging her Poppy remembered Leo had always been there to bail her out especially when she was in trouble and hugged him tightly

"Aww! How touching!" the demon sneered

"Whose gonna do it?" he asked Paige stepped up to face him defiantly

"By the way Chris and Wyatt say they are both sorry and they wish they'd known they love you and they hope you forgive them for sending you back" Paige told Poppy

The demon stepped to face Paige he offered her a knife she took it

Play Ever the Same by Rob Thomas here while watching next part of story

"Seems as if after everything that's happened in this pas year this is one of the hardest I'd let him do it but your family and family don't desert each other and to him it'd just be another kill" Paige told her tears stinging her face she pulled a potion Chris had given her last night and threw it just before it hit her she shouted

"I love you" it hit surrounding her daughter in a soft pink smoke it cleared leaving a hardly breathing Poppy Paige sat next to her and held her hand everyone was sobbing openly

"I can't breath" Poppy choked Paige nodded

"I know Ssh! Don't fight it Chris made it" she told her trying and failing to bite back tears she looked at the knife and then carefully slit Poppy's palm then she slit her own

"Blood oath that you'll never leave my side just watch over me" she asked poppy nodded before taking her last slow breath and closing her eyes Paige fell forwards onto her body and sobbed as images slid into her head straight from Poppy's she saw her seven year old daughter having fun laughing then a three year old on her daddy's back and other happy images from her daughters child hood and she smiled sitting up Song finishes she heard Laxer tearfully saying

"I'm sorry I have to go it's midnight" he shimmered away

**SC:'( does that chapter make anyone else cry? Hope you liked it :D**


End file.
